melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
2019/August
This page lists information on Melanie Martinez's activities during August 2019. August 1 Melanie posted a video on her Instagram story. She also exclusively released a snippet of Wheels on the Bus, a song from her then-upcoming sophomore album K-12, as an assignment in Chicago, Illinois, before officially releasing it worldwide, including being shared on her Instagram story. Melanie Martinez - Wheels On The Bus (Snippet) August 2 Melanie posted a video on her Instagram story. August 5 Melanie posted a photo and a video on her Instagram story. August 6 Melanie shared a post by @inner.bliss on her Instagram story. A snippet of Strawberry Shortcake, a song from her then-upcoming sophomore album K-12, was also released through an advertisement for the K-12 Tour on Facebook and Instagram. Melanie Martinez strawberry shortcake SNIPPET August 7 Melanie posted a photo on her Instagram story. August 8 Melanie exclusively released a snippet of Class Fight, a song from her then-upcoming sophomore album K-12, as an assignment in Australia and New Zealand, before officially releasing it worldwide, including being shared on her Instagram story. She also posted the snippet of Strawberry Shortcake in a tweet. Melanie Martinez - Class Fight (Snippet) August 9 Melanie shared her own post on her Instagram story. August 10 Melanie posted three videos on her Instagram story. August 11 Melanie posted two videos on her Instagram story. August 13 Melanie posted a tweet advertising the limited edition lilac vinyl of K-12 from Urban Outfitters. August 14 Melanie posted four photos and fourteen videos, including a compilation of music videos from the Cry Baby era in celebration of the album's fourth anniversary, on her Instagram story. August 15 Melanie shared a post by Pancho Placas on her Instagram story; the post was a photo of a tattoo she had gotten from him earlier that day. She also released a snippet of Teacher's Pet, a song from her then-upcoming sophomore album K-12, through her social media accounts. It was intended to be exclusively released in Atlanta, Georgia and Houston/Dallas, Texas as an assignment, however, a glitch caused the hotspots to remain closed even when they were meant to be open. Melanie Martinez - Teacher's Pet (Snippet) August 18 Melanie posted a photo, six videos, and shared a post by @scopeastrology on her Instagram story. August 19 Melanie posted a video on her Instagram story. She also exclusively released a snippet of Show & Tell, a song from her then-upcoming sophomore album K-12, as an assignment in Canada and Mexico, before officially releasing it worldwide, including being shared on her Instagram story. Melanie Martinez - Show & Tell (Snippet) August 20 Melanie posted two videos on her Instagram story. August 21 Melanie posted a video and shared a post by @mikeholston on her Instagram story. August 22 Melanie posted two photos, two videos, and shared a post by @jenerous on her Instagram story. Melanie Martinez- Alexa follow Melanie Martinez August 23 Melanie posted a photo on her Instagram story. August 24 Melanie exclusively released a snippet of Drama Club, a song from her then-upcoming sophomore album K-12, as an assignment in South Korea and the Philippines, before officially releasing it worldwide. Melanie Martinez - Drama Club (Snippet) August 27 Melanie posted a photo on her Instagram story. August 28 Melanie posted a photo and three videos on her Instagram story. She also exclusively released a snippet of Nurse's Office, a song from her then-upcoming sophomore album K-12, as an assignment in Germany, before officially releasing it worldwide, including being shared on her Instagram story. Melanie Martinez - Nurse's Office (Snippet) August 29 Melanie posted a photo on her Instagram story. August 31 Melanie posted a photo on her Instagram story. Category:2019